


Constitutional Amendment

by gladsomemind



Series: Fic Fix-its [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Issues with Fandom Tropes, Post Captain America Civil War, Requested Tag: Not Team Cap Friendly, fast fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladsomemind/pseuds/gladsomemind
Summary: The Accords Council or the US Government don't just get to move Team Cap back into Tony's properties. For that matter Fury didn't have the right to just move the Avengers into the tower either.





	Constitutional Amendment

**Author's Note:**

> Does Tony still own the Compound (I haven't actually seen Civil War just read too many fic)? Oh well, he does in this.

“So we’ll move back into the compound and” Rogers spoke across the table. The same table he’d sent pointed looks at Tony showing up to the meeting with two lawyers and a child.

The flunky from the awards council leapt at the suggestion, seizing the opportunity to flex his newly granted powers. “That’s an excellent idea! It’s got to be the best option for all concerned…”

“No.” The dissent came from the child, not Tony, but it still threw Steve.

“No? You should keep quiet son there’s no reason for you to even be here.” It apparently threw the Accords representative as well.

“No. They won’t be moving back into the compound just like that.” The kid seemed sure of his statement but Stark was just looking as shocked as Steve felt.

“This is the best option for all concerned.” The official tried to put down what the child was going on about without seeming to just tell him to shut up. That there was no reason for the child to even be in the meeting, bad enough that Tony brought lawyers without including some kid as well. 

“But it isn’t and you have no right to even think about that.” The child was getting more and more agitated. Tony was looking more and more concerned. And the lawyers were looking more and more excited at potential opportunities to suck the life out of the people around them.

The official wasn’t to be deterred though. “And what makes you think that you get an opinion on this move anyway.”

The lawyers leaned into each other although their conversation was still audible to Steve.

_“Matt this is so great, we’ll get to litigate a Supreme Court case!”_

_“Don’t be stupid Foggy, there’s barely ten minutes of billable hours in this.”_

Steve didn’t know what the lawyers or the child were talking about. Of course they would all move back to the compound. That was their home.

“The Accords. And, well, eighth grade civics.”

_“Oh come on, no-one litigates this one we’re going to make history!”_

_“There’s not a single court in the US that wouldn’t throw it out before it gets anywhere close. If a fifteen year old can see the issues what makes you think that a lawyer, even one wanting to make a name, would actually take this forward.”_

As if there would be any lawyers or courts involved in Avengers’ business.

“What are you talking about? This is hardly the time to be a barracks lawyer.” The put down was well aimed and Tony should be speaking up and putting the child in his place. Tony was, obviously, just letting the child take over the meeting.

“The Accords say that Avengers in a country are subject to the laws of that country.” He turned to Steve rather than the official. “I thought education in the past was supposed to be better than it was today, how can you not know this, you’re Captain America!”

Both Steve and the official just looked blankly at the child.

“But it’s old, it’s not like you could have missed it. Aren’t you all about Truth, Justice and the American Way?” He turned from Steve to the Accords official. “Is there a war? Is there a law?” His gaze went from the two on this side of the table to Tony and back again. “It’s the, the, the…”

“Third” This came from the two lawyers in concert

“Amendment.” The child took a deep breath. “Mr Stark, do you want Mr Rogers and the other Exvengers living at the compound?”

“No.” Tony’s response went straight to Steve’s soul.

“I think we’re done here. The Accords Council needs to find some other accommodation for Captain Rogers and his friends. If you are foolish enough to push this we’ll see you in court. In case you want to do a little boning up before pushing forward we suggest you find yourselves a copy of the Constitution. I know we tend to focus on constitutional rights around the first, second and fifth amendments, speech guns and incriminating yourself, but it’s worth taking a read of the third when you have a moment.” The blind lawyer mocked them. This was why Tony should have come alone. This was why lawyers, and impertinent children, should never be involved in grown up discourse.

“Mr Stark, Peter.” The softer of the two lawyers herded Tony and the child out. Leaving Steve and the official looking at each other wondering what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Adopted March 1792 as part of the Bill of Rights, the Third Amendment to the US Constitution states “No Soldier shall, in times of peace, be quartered in any house, without consent of the Owner, nor in time of war, but in a manner to be prescribed by law” (Apologies for any typos).
> 
> Essentially the only person who gets to stay at any of Tony’s places are people who Tony invites. Steve and the other are either citizens (and therefore have no right to decide to squat at Tony’s) or a form of soldier (and can’t be randomly forced on Tony).
> 
> No quartering. It was a big deal back in the 1790s.


End file.
